<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Things by Mmsocietyhoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821629">Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmsocietyhoes/pseuds/Mmsocietyhoes'>Mmsocietyhoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmsocietyhoes/pseuds/Mmsocietyhoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneus drabbles that are connected and eventually build up to smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A little playful (Seodo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing for Oneus.  This obviously does not reflect who they really are as people. The characters are just stereotypes of oneus members.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, who ate my damn cake," Leedo asked.  There was no one in the dorms except Seoho, who was curled up on the sofa watching television.  </p><p>" I don't know," he replied nonchalantly.  </p><p>"You were in the dorms the entire day.  You should know, " Leedo prodded on further, "Unless you ate it."</p><p>"You don't like cake anyways Geonhak. Why are you so bothered?"</p><p>"You guys just take my things without permission," he raised his voice.</p><p>"Well it wasn't me," Seoho swore,  "Must be Hwanwoong or Keonhee."</p><p>"Maybe," he said.  No one was going to admit to it anyways. He was giving up on finding out the culprit when he noticed something on Seoho's collar.  </p><p>"What the-....  You little." </p><p>Before he could grab Seoho's shoulder,  he scurried past him. Seoho was much faster and lighter on his feet. Seoho kept a safe distance  from him. He was ready to bolt if Leedo even showed the slightest signs of movement.  </p><p>"We can talk it out okay?" he licked the cream from his collar.  Shit. Seoho had the worst luck in the team. How could he anticipate something like this? </p><p>"Don't want to talk, " Leedo said as he charged towards Seoho. </p><p>Seoho was quick on his feet. He evaded Leedo's grasp multiple times till Leedo pulled on both his legs and brought him down.  </p><p>Leedo turned him over and hovered over him. His large figure loomed over Seoho's small frame. He flicked Seoho's forehead. </p><p>"Ouch." Seoho scrunched up his nose. </p><p>"Shut up.  I know it doesn't hurt." </p><p>He shook Seoho's shoulders and Seoho just laughed.  </p><p>"I knew you wouldn't hurt me."</p><p>"Oh yeah? You're gonna regret saying that."</p><p>Leedo brought his hands over to Seoho's sides and started tickling him.  </p><p>"Okay okay stop, " Seoho laughed.  His sides were hurting from laughing too hard.  </p><p>"Say you're sorry."</p><p>"No." </p><p>"You give me no choice, " Leedo laughed. </p><p>Seoho was getting out of breath from all that laughter.  He reflexively placed both his hands on Leedo's cheeks.  </p><p>"Okay Geonhak! Stop I'm serious." </p><p>Leedo stopped as his eyes met Seoho's.  It suddenly dawned on him that he was on top of Seoho with their faces too close for comfort.  He pulled back a little but Seoho still had his hands clasped across his face.  </p><p>Seoho knew exactly what Geonhak was thinking about.  He couldn't help but admit to himself that Geonhak looked amazing in his glasses.  </p><p>He leaned forward, closer to this face, his gaze fixed on Leedo.  Geonhak didn't know what Seoho was thinking.  Why did he have an inviting expression on his face?  He knew Seoho liked to tease him. But never this way.  Geonhak hated to admit to that Seoho's expression was alluring. It made him go crazy. </p><p>He was always much closer to Seoho than with others. Something about his demeanor just made Leedo comfortable around him. He did catch himself staring at Seoho multiple times. He was always looking for reasons to be close to him. He found himself admiring even the smallest of things Seoho did.  He knew he was attracted to him but he brushed it off as a temporary infatuation.  </p><p>He felt like someone pierced his chest with a knife.  His heart stopped. Each second that they spent together in that position seemed to last forever.  </p><p>Seoho was surprised when Leedo leaned even more closer.  He could feel Leedo's breath against his nose. Seoho found him self leaning back more and more as Leedo got closer towards his face.  Just as they got closer, Leedo's glasses fell on Seoho's face.  </p><p>"Pfft, " Seoho laughed.</p><p>"Ahem, " Leedo cleared his throat.  </p><p>Seoho let go of Leedo's face. </p><p>"That was dangerous," he thought.  </p><p>Leedo jerked up immediately. He scratched the back of his neck.  </p><p>"I'm going to sleep, " he said as he turned away. Seoho could see Leedo's ears turning red from behind. He could guess what kind of expression Leedo was making right now.  It make him chuckle.  </p><p>"Don't laugh."</p><p>Leedo shot towards the bedroom and locked the door.  Seoho let himself fall back to the floor. His cheeks were burning. </p><p>"Damn that was close."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A little touch (Seodo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leedo has been staring at Seoho a lot lately. They were practicing a new routine lately.  And Leedo couldn't help but take a peak at Seoho now and then. </p><p>He wasn't sure what he was drawn towards.  The way Seoho's white shirt clung to his body from the sweat.  Or the way Seoho's hair started to become a curly mess. Leedo noticed that he hasn't been straightening his hair much these days. Leedo couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have his fingers tugging on Seoho's curls. </p><p>It wouldn't matter much to him if it was the other members. But when it comes to Seoho, everything he did seemed to fascinate Leedo. </p><p>The day was almost nearing an end.  Leedo stayed back with Seoho to practise some acrobatics. </p><p>"I don't get why I have to throw you up in the air each time.  I'm getting sick of it, " he groaned.  </p><p>Seoho chuckled, "Let's do it fast so we can go home. I need a bath." </p><p>Leedo sulked. He didn't like to admit but Seoho was extremely good at it.  And they perfected it in no time. Seoho let himself fall to the floor when they were done.   </p><p>"Carry me home, " he said. </p><p>"Like hell I am," Leedo shot back as he laid on the floor next to him. They were silent for a while.  Leedo liked this comfortable silence between them.</p><p>"Why were you staring at me the entire day?"</p><p>Leedo's heart stopped for a second. This was Seoho after all.  He noticed even the smallest things. He sat up and felt his face burn up. Seoho pulled himself up and looked at him. There was no way Leedo was gonna lie out of this. Seoho knew him too well. </p><p>"Your face is red."</p><p>This made Leedo burn up even more. </p><p>"Well...  I just like your hair today.  That's all," his eyes wandered away from Seoho as he said this. He could feel Seoho's piercing gaze on him. </p><p>"Ohh so it was about that, " Seoho laughed. A wave of relief washed over Leedo.  </p><p>"Well..." Seoho came closer to him, "You can touch it if you like."</p><p>Normally Leedo would retort.  But the offer was too tempting.  He found his hands moving towards Seoho's bangs. His hair was a bit rough from all the bleaching.  But nevertheless it seemed to excite Leedo.  He ran his fingers over Seoho's scalp and pulled away. Seoho's face was close to his.  His eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.  Leedo thought about how his fingers would feel against Seoho's soft lips. How would his fingers feel against his smooth skin? Against his shoulder blade, his chest, abdomen, his thighs and his...  But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. </p><p>"Well? " Seoho asked when he was done. </p><p>"It was...," Leedo hesitated. </p><p>"It was?"</p><p>"Sweaty, " Leedo laughed.  </p><p>"Sweaty??" Seoho's mouth flew wide open. </p><p>"You need a bath, " Leedo scrunched up his nose.  </p><p>"You need a new personality Geonhak, " Seoho said as he stomped outside the room. </p><p>Leedo laughed as he followed him out. He threw himself on Seoho's back and hugged him. </p><p>"Forgive me, okay?"</p><p>Seoho huffed, "When have I not?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little Handsy (Rawoong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back with some Ravnwoong guys.  They're harder to write compared to seodo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy Sunday afternoon.  And Hwanwoong hadn't expected to wake up anytime before 12 pm.  But he did.  He cursed himself for waking up so early.  His circadian rhythm was messed up by their hectic schedule. </p><p>Just as he walked to the bathroom,  he realized that all the other members had left to spend their day outside.  He didn't understand why they'd do that when they could spend the entire day lazying around at home in their pyjamas.  </p><p>He decided to make himself a simple breakfast.  A toasted bread and omelette? Sounded good to him. </p><p>Just as he was cutting up chives for his omelette, someone entered the room.  Ravn burst inside with a few grocery bags. He placed it on the table. </p><p>"Ah I can't believe my Woongi baby is up so early," he teased.  </p><p>Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and Ravn chuckled. </p><p>"What are you making?" Ravn asked.  </p><p>"An omelette."</p><p>"Be careful with that knife," Ravn said. </p><p>"I'm not a baby hyung," Hwanwoong replied indignantly. He pressed hard on the cutting board and accidentally scraped his finger with the knife. </p><p>It took him some time to process.  </p><p>"Hyung...  I cut myself."</p><p>Ravn's eyes went wide in horror. Hwanwoong's finger started to bleed quite a lot. Ravn instinctively pulled Hwanwoong's hand over the sink and washed the blood off. Hwanwoong's hands fit snugly into his own. </p><p>"Okay hyung. I really don't think it's gonna stop anytime soon." </p><p>"Put pressure on it with a clean towel. I'll be back," he said as he dashed to the bathroom. </p><p>Hwanwoong signed.  It did hurt a lot. But Youngjo hyung always made a big deal about things.  Especially about things pertaining to Hwanwoong. He never got why. But he seemed to like the attention more than he cared to admit. </p><p>"Okay I bought the bandage," Ravn announced.  </p><p>"Yayyy, " Hwanwoong flailed his hands around sarcastically. </p><p>"Don't do that," Youngjo ordered.  </p><p>"I'm fine hyung.  It's not even that deep."</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that."</p><p>Ravn pulled Hwanwoong's hand and wrapped the bandage around his finger. He cupped Hwanwoong's hands in his own and stared at it for sometime.  He chuckled. </p><p>"They're so tiny," he laughed.  </p><p>Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, "Haha.  My hands are tiny. How funny."</p><p>Ravn measured his hand against Hwanwoong's.  He played with Hwanwoong's hands for a bit.  Hwanwoong noticed that his hyung seemed extremely amused with his hands.  </p><p>Hwanwoong placed his hands on Ravn's cheeks and squished with his fingers. </p><p>"How do you like them now?" He asked condescendingly. </p><p>Ravn quickly caught his wrist,  turned his head and planted a small kiss on Hwanwoong's hand. Hwanwoong's recoiled his hand back in shock. </p><p>"I actually like them a lot," Ravn smiled smugly. </p><p>"Hyung!!!!" Hwanwoong cried as he playfully slapped him on the nose, "You're the worst."</p><p>Hwanwoong couldn't help but enjoy it.  Just slightly of course.  </p><p>"Well here's pay back," Hwanwoong said as he placed his hand over Ravn's forehead and kissed it. Ravn was just purely amused and surprised by this gesture. </p><p>Hwanwoong stuck his tongue out and went back to cooking. Ravn knew that in a few moments, Hwanwoong was going to realize what he had done and become a blushing mess.  Hwanwoong was slow like that.  </p><p>Ravn buried his face in his hands and chuckled.</p><p>"You really don't know what you do to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A little tipsy (Seodo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gang had gone out for the night. And needless to say, there had been some drinking involved.  Leedo and Seoho were the most stable out of them. They always found themselves herding the rest of the members home. The members were more raucous than usual. But the moment they hit their beds,  they fell asleep immediately. </p><p>"I'm going to take a bath," Leedo announced.  </p><p>"Switch the lights off on the way out," Seoho requested. Leedo grunted,  but he did as he was told.  </p><p>Seoho plopped down to his bed. He was a little tipsy. But he didn't really feel like falling asleep.  He scrolled through his phone for a while. He just laid there in silence after he got bored of scrolling through his social media. </p><p>"Hey, you asleep?" a voice called out to him. </p><p>"No," Seoho whispered.  </p><p>Leedo got into bed and struggled a bit to shift himself behind Seoho.  He pulled the blanket over them both.  Seoho was lying on his side as Leedo cuddled him from behind. This wasn't their first time cuddling really.  All the members were extremely touch starved at times. It seemed only normal to seek out another member's warmth.  </p><p>Seoho on the other hand was an emotional Island.  He didn't like people touching him. But for some reason he always found himself making an exception for Leedo. He had a soft corner for Leedo but he obviously wasn't going to let anyone know that. </p><p>Leedo nuzzled his face into Seoho's neck and sighed. He breathed in Seoho's familiar scent. It always seemed to calm him. Seoho's hair smelled like shampoo. It felt quite rough but Leedo didn't seem to mind. The skin on the back of his neck was smooth and soft. His grip around Seoho tightened. He felt a little woozy from the alcohol. </p><p>There was something he had been meaning to do for the longest time but he hadn't had the courage to...</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. </p><p>There was no reply from Seoho. Leedo felt like he was waiting for an eternity to get a reply. Seoho turned over to face him. Leedo didn't dare to look directly into Seoho's eyes. He felt like his heart was going to burst of his chest.</p><p>Seoho held Leedo's cheek with the palm of his hand and gave him a soft peck on the lips. </p><p>"Happy?"</p><p>Happy didn't even begin to describe what Leedo was feeling. Leedo was especially courageous that night. Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was Seoho's desperate expression. </p><p>He moved closer to Seoho.  He put his hand behind Seoho's neck and brought his face closer to his.  He sucked on Seoho's lower lip. His tongue was begging to gain entry into Seoho's mouth.  Seoho obliged.  Seoho tasted like a mix of alcohol and saliva.  Leedo didn't seem to mind it at all. He loved him and everything about him. He just had to take it gently and slowly. </p><p>Seoho entangled his fingers into Leedo's hair and deepened the kiss. Leedo stifled a moan as Seoho tugged on his hair. </p><p>They stopped when they were out of breath. He could hear Seoho's soft panting. Leedo traced the outline of Seoho's lower lip with his thumb. </p><p>"I liked that."</p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>